Doraemon's Adventures of Alice in Wonderland
Doraemon's Adventures of Alice in Wonderland is an upcoming film. It will appear in a near future. Plot On a golden spring day at the bank of a tranquil river, a young 12-year-old girl named Alice grows bored listening to her older 19-year-old sister read aloud from a history book of William I of England. When her sister chastises Alice's daydreaming, Alice tells her kitten Dinah that she can live in a nonsensical magical land called Wonderland. While daydreaming, Alice spots a waistcoat-wearing White Rabbit passing by, exclaiming that he is "late for an important date". Alice, Doraemon and friends give chase and follows him into a rabbit hole, and fall into a large furnished hole. Her dress catches her fall like a parachute and Doraemon, his friends and she float gently down. They see the White Rabbit disappear into a tiny door and tries to follow him, but the door's talking knob advises her to alter her size using a mysterious bottle marked "Drink Me." The contents cause her to shrink rapidly than her normal size, but the door is locked and the key is out of reach. She then takes a bite of a cookie that says “Eat Me” and expands large enough to fill the entire room. She begins to weep large tears that flood the room like an ocean. The doorknob then tells Alice to drink from the bottle again, which causes her to shrink again. Alice falls into the bottle and floats through the door's keyhole and into Wonderland. She meets numerous strange characters such as the Dodo and Tweedledee and Tweedledum who recount the tale of "The Walrus and the Carpenter". Alice eventually tracks the White Rabbit to his house; she is sent to retrieve some gloves after being mistaken for his housemaid. She eats a cookie and grows into a giant again, getting stuck in the Rabbit's house. She tries to pull herself out, but is too large. The White Rabbit, the Dodo, and chimney sweep Bill the Lizard think Alice is a monster and plot to burn the house down, but Alice escapes by eating a carrot and shrinking the size of an insect. She meets a garden of talking flowers who initially welcome her with a song, but then chase her away when an iris accuses her of being a weed. Alice is then instructed by a hookah-smoking Caterpillar to eat a part of his mushroom so she could return to her original size. Alice decides to keep the remaining pieces of the mushroom on hand. Alice meets the Cheshire Cat who instructs her to visit the Mad Hatter, March Hare and the Dormouse. The three are hosting a mad tea party and celebrate Alice's "unbirthday". The White Rabbit appears, but the Mad Hatter and the March Hare destroy his pocketwatch and throw him out of the party. Fed up with all the nonsense, Alice abandons her pursuit of the White Rabbit and decides to go home, but gets lost in the Tulgey Wood. Fearing she is lost forever, Alice breaks down into tears. The Cheshire Cat appears again and leads Alice into a giant hedge maze ruled by the tyrannical Queen of Hearts and her meek husband, the King of Hearts. The Queen orders the beheading of anyone who enrages her, and invites Alice to a bizarre croquet match using flamingoes and hedgehogs as the equipment. The Cheshire Cat appears again and pulls a trick on the Queen, which she accuses Alice of doing. Alice is put on trial and unfairly judged. She then remembers she still has the remains of the Caterpillar's mushroom and consumes both. Immediately expanding to a gigantic size, Alice feels free to speak her mind and openly insults the Queen. However, she returns to her normal size just as rapidly. Enraged, the Queen orders her execution. Alice flees and becomes pursued by most of Wonderland's characters until she finally reunites with the Doorknob. Alice begs to be let through the door. The Doorknob then informs her she is having a dream, forcing Alice to wake herself up just in time. Now realizing that logic and reason exist for a purpose, Alice walks home with her sister and Dinah for tea. Trivia * Category:Doraemon's Adventures Series Films Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Musical Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films